New Super Mario Bros. IC
It's new, it's super, it's New Super Mario Bros. IC. The game is for the Nintendo IC. It's created by Arend's brother. Bowser and his 8 children kidnapped Princess Peach (surprisingly) and the Mario Bros. are going to rescue her. Worlds The player needs to travel trough many places of the Mushroom Kingdom to get to Bowser. Here is a list of worlds and the bosses. Items Blocks *'? Block' - What it contains is a mystery *'Brick Block' - Super Mario can break these, but they sometimes contain items *'Grab Block' - Grab them and throw them at enemies *'♪ Block' - Let Mario jump higher and they sometimes contain items *'POW Block' - Defeats all enemies on screen and let the coins floating in air drop *'Used Block' - This block contains no items and does not have any effect Power-Ups *'Super Mushroom' - Makes Mario bigger and more powerful. *'Mini Mushroom' - Makes Mario smaller and is less powerful, but can enter small pipes *'Propeller Mushroom' - With this thing Mario can fly in the sky *'Fire Flower' - Let Mario throw fire *'Ice Flower' - Let Mario throw ice *'Blue Shell' - Mario can use his shell like a koopa. *'Starman' - Makes Mario unbeatable *'1-Up Mushroom' - Gives a extra life Coins *'Coin' - Collect 100 for an extra life *'Red Coin' - Collect 8 (in time limit) for an Power-Up *'Star Coin' - Collect 3 per level and trade them for bonuses Switches *'P-Switch' - Turns the Coins in Bricks and vice versa *'!-Switch' - Let blocks appear *'?-Switch' - What is going to happen? Power-Up System The Mario Bros. can take different forms with different powers by using Power-Up. The Mario Bros. will loose their powers when they got hit by an enemy. Mario's powers can be separated in 3 categories. Standard Forms The Mario Bros. are small and a bit weak and if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the player will lose a live. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The player will start the game in this form. This is the only form that can't be accessed by a Power-Up. Nothing Special *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Mini Mushroom. In this form, the Mario Bros. are light and small enough to fit in the smallest pipes, but also very weak. Super Forms The Mario Bros. are big and strong, but if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the Mario Bros. will turn back in Small Mario. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Super Mushroom. Nothing special. Powerfull Forms The Mario Bros. are big, strong and have one special ability, but if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the Mario Bros. will turn back in Super Mario. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Fire Flower. In this form, the Mario Bros. can throw fireballs. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch an Ice Flower. In this form, the Mario Bros. can throw iceballs. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch a Propeller Mushroom. In this form, the Mario Bros. can fly staight up in the sky. *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch an Koopa Shell. In this form, the Mario Bros. can use their Shells. Preform a Shell Dash to break Brick Blocks from the side and defeat enemies. Power-Suit Forms The Mario Bros. are big, strong and have multiple extra abilities, but if the Mario Bros. get hit by an enemy, the Mario Bros. will turn back in Super Mario. On top of that, these Power-Up are rare. Powers that belong in this category are: *' ' - The Mario Bros. will turn in this form if they touch an Penguin Suit. In this the Mario Bros. can throw iceballs, slide on their belly (to break Brick Blocks from the side) and swim a lot easier under water. The Bros. also won't slip on ice and move a bit slower. More to come. Gallery File:NewSuperMarioBrosICUS.png|Early American Box Cover Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo IC Games